


Misunderstandings

by Kussun



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kussun/pseuds/Kussun
Summary: Sooyoung misses Jiwoo badly. Jiwoo doesn't seem to notice since she's too busy with Heejin.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I last wrote something, I forgot how hard it can be  
> I was bored at work and this came out lol  
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Sooyoung didn't know what was going on with her. Seeing Jiwoo so close with Heejin was making her feel weird. Jealously? She shook her head, Jiwoo wasn't hers, she could talk with whoever she wanted to, but then why does her heart hurted so much seeing them together?

It didn't make sense, they used to be so close, they were always together, and then, out of nowhere, Jiwoo stopped talking to her.

What did I do wrong? She thought.

She missed her; missed her hugs, her voice and, most importantly, her smile... Ah, her smile; as bright as the Sun. Heejin should be proud, that smile was all hers now.

It was 2 a.m, Sooyoung was in the living room, she couldn't control the tears anymore, they were falling freely now.

She coudn't stop crying, cound't hide her frustation of seeing Jiwoo close with someone else.

One of the room's door was opened and it scared Sooyoung, she tried to stop the sobs. She didn't want to get noticed.

''Unnie..?'' Fuck. I was the last person Sooyoung wanted to see now. She could pretend she wasn't there , it was dark after all, no one would see her. But she coudn't ignore the voice who called for her for the first time in a while. 

''Jiwoo? What are you doing awake?'' 

The younger girl sat beside her on the counch.

'' I woke up and you weren't there, so I came looking for you.'' 

Sooyoung was trying to hold the tears with all her might, mas it was no use. Talking to Jiwoo again made her oh so happy.

Jiwoo put her hand on her arm. '' Is everything okay, Sooyoungie?'' She said, worried.

'' I'm fine, Jiwoo. I was just watcing a video and got emotional.'' 

''You are not a good liar, unnie.''

Sooyoung dropped her head and sighed. Some seconds passed in complete silence.

''What did I do wrong?'' Sooyoung mumbled.

Confusion was written all over Jiwoo's face, ''What do you mean?''

''Jiwoo, if I did something to upset you, please tell me.'' 

''What are you tal-''

'' I don't get it! We were so close, always together. But then you started to ignore me and hang out with Heejin. I am lost, Jiwoo! It hurts so much and I don't know what to do.''  She was sobbing hard now.

''Unnie... I thought it was what you wanted.'' Jiwoo whispered.

''What?'' Sooyoung managed to say in between sobs.

'' Every time I hugged you, held your hands, every thing I did... You acted like I was a bother to you, sometimes I thought you didn't want me close so I tried to keep away from you. It hurts so much, but I thought it was for the best.''

'' We are both idiots.''

Jiwoo was confused, but didn't say anything.

''Jiwoo, I love every little thing about you; I love when you hold my hands, I love when you hug me, and every time you smile at me I get lost in it, I'm sorry if I act cold, I can't express my feelings, but I want you to know that when you're by my side, I don't need anything else, you are my everything, Jiwoo, and seeing you so close to Heejin broke me. I thought you grew tired of me, you know? But it's my fault, I should have been more honest with you.''

Jiwoo held her face with both hands.

'' Don't apologize. We both made mistakes, it was a misunderstanding, but I'm so happy we got to talk things out. We are fine now, right?''

''Yeah, we are fine. Come here.''

Sooyoung wrapped her arms around Jiwoo. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

''Hey, Sooyoungie. Were you jealous of Heejin?'' She giggled.

Sooyoung groaned. '' Of course I was! She stole you away from me.'' Jiwoo slapped her arm lightly. ''Unnie! It wasn't like that!''

'' I thought she was replacing me'' Sooyoung stared at the floor.

Jiwoo lifted her chin.

'' Hey, no one can replace you, ok? Now give me a smile, I don't like seeing you sad.''

But she coudn't smile. Jiwoo was too close now. It would be so easy to close the gap between them. If she leaned just a bit she could just... NO, she can't ruin their friendship now that they're fine again. She can't do something stupi-

Soft...

So soft...

But if only lasted for a moment before Jiwoo pulled away.

''You think too much.'' Jiwoo smiled gently at her with cheeks blushed.

Sooyoung was frozen. Was she dreaming? Did Jiwoo actually kiss her? 

''If you don't say anything, I'll have to kiss you again.'' Jiwoo said half-joking.

''Please do it.'' Sooyoung whispered.

Surprised flashed on Jiwoo's face before she smiled and leaned in for the second time. The kiss was as sweet as the last one, but now longer.

They pulled away when they felt they couldn't breathe anymore. Foreheads now touching.

No one said anything for a while, both enjoying the moment.

Hiding in the shadows stood someone, the girl sighed happily before going back to her room.

''Finally.'' She mumbled.


End file.
